


【其实我真的是五好青年】12 裙下之臣

by haveagoodmeal



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveagoodmeal/pseuds/haveagoodmeal
Summary: 滴滴发车啦发车啦！！！！！！全文见lofter《其实我真的是五好青年》





	【其实我真的是五好青年】12 裙下之臣

发车啦！！！

宋毅铭胡乱用道具纱布和绷带处理了下伤口，满屋子清甜的忍冬香味令他思绪纷杂，不知道接下来该做什么。  
"叶轩……"刚才情急之下下意识喊他名字的时候，与现在完全不是同一种感受，从来都只是叫叶警官，如今才惊觉这两个字有多么缱绻，由气流裹挟着从舌尖滚落，自他齿间溢出。  
床上的人不断的蹭着双腿，望向宋毅铭。叶轩的眼睛生的极好看，眼型偏长，却又不似凤眼那般细细一道，下眼睑弯过一个圆润的弧度，才上扬着勾住上眼睑，拉出一道略带风情的线条。此刻那双眼睛，正如同小鹿一般带着盈盈的水光，湿漉漉的看着他，眼尾还由于欲念与难受带着一抹薄红。  
"宋毅铭……你抱抱我……"叶轩小声呜咽着，挣扎着直起身子爬过去，身体里熊熊燃烧的渴望早就把他的理智烧得一干二净，他只想离那股乌木酒香近一点，再近一点，近到他的身体里也沾染上这股气息。  
宋毅铭仿佛听见自己脑子里拉得紧紧的弦"嘣"一声断了。  
他一把把叶轩摁进绵软的床铺堵住了他的唇，狠狠吮着叶轩柔软的唇瓣，舌头顶开他的牙关长驱直入，将他细碎的抽泣全部吞下。  
两人喘着气分开时牵出一道暧昧的银丝，叶轩双眼迷离，微扬起头，想再次将自己的唇瓣贴上去，白皙的脖颈线条优雅，像高贵的天鹅，纤细迷人。宋毅铭垂首含住叶轩的舌尖细细啄吻，一手自衬衫下摆探入，抚过叶轩紧致的腹肌，一路点着火向上攀爬，两指轻夹住他的乳首揉搓捻压，用指尖肆意玩弄，惹得叶轩战栗不已，不自觉地挺起自己的胸膛送进宋毅铭的手掌。  
“宋毅铭…”叶轩带着气音的哭腔传进宋毅铭的耳朵里，“我难受…我好难受…”  
信息素在肌肤下叫嚣着随血液奔腾，逼的人几欲疯魔。叶轩整个人都被热意炙烤着，空气里彼此纠缠着的忍冬芬芳和木质香味，带着丝丝缕缕的酒气令人不由自主地更加沉醉在爱欲里。  
宋毅铭解开叶轩的皮带，将外裤连着底裤一起拉下，他两腿间早已泥泞一片，内裤都被浸得湿透，宋毅铭的大掌盖上叶轩的蜜穴，很快便沾了满手的粘稠。  
“叶警官。”宋毅铭啮咬着叶轩的耳廓，低低地笑起来，“你的裤子都湿了。”  
“呃啊！”随着一根手指探入从未被触碰过的脆弱领域，叶轩抽噎着发出一声猫儿似的啼哭。  
宋毅铭的手指在湿润的小穴里来来回回的抽动着，柔软的媚肉淫荡地追逐着手指的动作，咕叽咕叽的吐着蜜液渴求着更多的侵犯。宋毅铭再度探进一根手指，不停的抠挖着，不经意间擦过一处突起，换来叶轩猛地弓了一下身子，如同溺水的人突然触到了氧气，大口大口的喘息着。  
宋毅铭了然，埋首舔舐着叶轩细瘦的锁骨，时不时啃咬几下，手里动作不停，不住的在那处突起上流连。  
“不要…在那里…呜……”叶轩嘴里呜呜咽咽地说不出一句完整的话，眼角一片猩红，双手插在宋毅铭的发间，无助的抓着他微凉的头发。  
宋毅铭突然撤离，居高临下地看着衣襟大开，裤子褪到膝间的叶轩。那人昔日的客套自持全部不见，清瘦的身上泛着大片大片的红晕，泪眼迷朦地咬着嘴唇，尽量不让自己发出羞耻的呻吟来，下体突然的空虚让他忍不住伸手去探。  
omega和alpha本就有着力量上的差距，更何况是发情期间，宋毅铭捏住叶轩的手腕，阻止他的动作，待叶轩红着眼睛埋怨地看向自己时，才慢吞吞的开口：“叶警官，你喜欢方渊？”  
叶轩无力地挣扎，漂亮的眼睛里全是摇摇欲坠的泪水，含混不清地说：“不…不喜欢…”  
“  
“那你喜欢谁？”宋毅铭欺身而上，与他鼻息交缠，喑哑着追问，“告诉我，你喜欢谁？”  
“你…喜欢…”  
“谁？”  
叶轩终于像是受不了似的崩溃地哭起来：“宋毅铭…我喜欢宋毅铭…叶轩喜欢宋毅铭…”  
剩下的痴语严严实实地被堵回喉咙里，过往的心动，争吵，逞强，委屈，都在唇齿缠绵中被碾碎，被融化，被一字不拉的全部包容接纳。  
宋毅铭一个挺身进入，突如其来的硕大异物让叶轩感受到了撕裂般的疼痛，不住得想要向后退去。  
“马上就好，别怕，让我…进去。”宋毅铭还有大半没有进去，此刻被叶轩狭小的后穴紧紧夹着，也很是不好受，额角的青筋都爆了出来，但还是轻柔地亲吻着身下大汗淋漓的人，温声细语地在他耳边呢喃着，把所有的柔情都留给他。  
宋毅铭感受到叶轩逐渐开始适应，忍耐着慢慢开始抽送，将自己一点一点送进他的体内，每一次有力的冲撞都带出一片晶莹的涟漪，顺着叶轩的臀缝如数滴落在床单上。  
叶轩觉得自己像暴风骤雨里的一叶扁舟，只能随着澎湃的波涛起伏，随时会被撕碎在狂暴的海风中。  
宋毅铭也在眼前人不断释放的甜蜜气息中控制不住地发起狠来，用力掐着叶轩的细腰，凶悍霸道地顶撞着，逼得叶轩张口咬住他的肩头，如脆弱的菟丝子，只能攀附着他，承受他的全部。  
“不…不要了…”叶轩嗓子里发出的全是破碎的连不成句的碎语，手脚并用的在宋毅铭从体内出去的时候向床头退去。  
宋毅铭拉着他纤细的脚踝，将叶轩翻过来，从后面径直把自己整根埋进叶轩身体里。早在第一次在办公室，叶轩塌着腰撑在桌上看他时，邪恶情色的念头就已经在脑海中扎根，如今一切想象鲜活生动起来，alpha骨血里的侵占欲得到了完全的满足，尝到甜头的他更是不愿意放过，在叶轩白皙的臀瓣上捏出手指的红痕，下身用力的每一下都撞出啪啪的声响。  
叶轩把脸埋在枕头里，嘴里死死咬住枕巾，巨大的快感攥住他的思维，腰被紧紧搂住，宋毅铭的动作越来越快，身前的肉柱贴着小腹一阵一阵都颤抖着涌出白色浊液，背上是宋毅铭滚烫的肉体和呼吸，顺着自己的脊骨吻上后颈的腺体，湿润的舌头打着圈在上面勾勒着。  
腺体是omega全身上下除了生殖腔外最敏感的地方，如今毫无遮挡的暴露在另一个人的呼吸下，宋毅铭的每一个动作都清晰的传到叶轩的脑子里，全身的神经好像都集中在那里，omega对标记的恐惧和内心深处本能的臣服让叶轩浑身发颤，却又想更多的把自己交付。  
“叶轩…叶轩…”  
宋毅铭轻轻唤着，omega的脆弱抽泣声让他心尖都发着抖，酸酸软软的塌下去一块，像灶火上温着的小米粥，咕嘟咕嘟冒着温暖的气泡，叫他的冷静稳重都崩塌。  
“让我标记你，好不好？”  
让我标记你，成为你的唯一，把我所有的好所有的爱全部全部交给你。  
叶轩勉力撑起身，侧过头吻了吻略显不安的alpha，喟叹着作出回答：“好。”  
牙齿咬破腺体柔嫩的皮肤，alpha的信息素蛮横地注入omega的腺体内，蔓延至四肢百骸，霸占叶轩的全身，和他忍冬花香味的信息素抵死缠绵，深深沉沦。生殖腔也被猛力撞开，滚烫的精液射在内壁上，源源不断的冲刷着，让大脑一片空白。  
宾馆的床被两人的体液弄的一塌糊涂，宋毅铭抱着累的睡着的叶轩回到家里，望着他平和的睡脸和因领口歪斜而露出的紫红色痕迹，轻轻吻上他的眉心。  
从此之后，做你永远的信徒。


End file.
